


rainfall night

by Meridas



Series: domestic days [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Other, Porn with Feelings, no beta this is nothing but soft smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: Molly likes sleeping with the windows open when it rains.





	rainfall night

Molly likes sleeping with the windows open when it rains. 

It's one of the many things Caleb has become accustomed to now that they live together. Their bedroom is often chilly when he slips inside, sometimes hours after Molly has gone to sleep. Tonight is a fairly respectable night— it's past midnight, but only just. The sound of steady rainfall outside the window masks the slight noises Caleb makes as he leaves his clothing in the hamper and treads carefully over to the bed. 

In stark contrast to the room, it’s always blissfully warm underneath their blankets. Molly believes in layers of blankets and nests of pillows, all the best things to cuddle into and hide from a cool room and fall asleep to the sound of rain. He also radiates warmth, and so Caleb is never cold for long as he pulls the blankets back over his shoulders and snuggles in. His hands reach out for his spouse, searching slowly through the soft sheets until he bumps into warm skin. 

Molly also likes sleeping naked, whether it rains or not. 

He makes a sleepy noise when Caleb slides his hand up along his side. Skin whispers against the sheets as Molly rolls over, coming face to face with Caleb and pressing in close. Caleb tucks his arm around Molly, breathing in the soft, familiar smell of vanilla and lavender in his hair. Even after years together, a part of him still marvels at how easily they fit together, bodies slotting comfortably against each other and settling without hesitation. Beneath the blankets, Molly’s tail sneaks around his ankle in a secure little loop. 

“Mm, done working at last?” Molly mumbles. He nuzzles at Caleb’s jaw, soft breaths ghosting along his throat. 

“For tonight, certainly,” Caleb whispers back. There’s no real reason to keep his voice low— there’s just something about the darkness, the sound of rain, the pliant warmth of Molly against his front, that he doesn’t want to disturb. He runs his hand slowly up and down Molly’s spine, and hears soft, rumbling purr build in between them. 

Molly winds his arms around Caleb’s neck. He presses fully up against Caleb’s front, flush against him. “You kept me waiting,” he breathes. “Very rude of you, Mister Caleb.”

“Oh?” Caleb smiles, willing to play this game out. “You must be too tired to get up to anything, then.” 

“_Hmm_, no.” Molly wiggles even closer. He kisses just under Caleb’s jaw, trailing downward one kiss at a time. “I was waiting,” another kiss, “for you to get back.” More kisses, along with Molly’s arms pulling Caleb slowly over on top of him. Molly’s tail wraps around his wrist, tugging lightly down toward his waist. 

“Did you find some way to—_ah_, Molly—occupy yourself?” 

He feels Molly’s grin against his throat. “Only one way to find out,” he purrs, and spreads his legs beneath the sheets.

Caleb’s breath catches in his throat. “_Fuck_,” he mutters, heartfelt. He knows _ exactly _ what Mollymauk has done, left alone and horny in their bed, and it never fails to make him dizzyingly hard. Molly’s breathy chuckle hits his ear as his fingers slide down, and back, and— 

He groans into Molly’s neck. “You _ know _ what that does to me,” he breathes. He slips two fingers easily into Molly’s hole, where he’s slick and prepared already. 

Molly hums low in his throat. “I know,” he says, “I just want—_ ahh_…” Caleb crooks his fingers again, dragging across that spot that makes Molly clutch at his shoulders. He fumbles under the pillows with his free hand, searching, surely Molly has left it— _ ja _. He flips the cap off the small bottle of lube and regretfully pulls his hand away from Molly, just enough to slick himself up. Molly pulls him back in for a kiss as soon as Caleb settles on top of him, lips meeting clumsily for soft, brief moments. “Just wanted you,” Molly breathes out, and Caleb kisses him deeply as he guides his cock in. 

There’s no rush, only comfort and pleasure between them like this, pressed together in the dark. Caleb draws his hips back slowly, easing in and out of Molly’s soft, welcoming heat again and again. Every sound in the room is muffled and close, each whisper of sheets and sigh of breath between kisses lingering in the cool air outside their bed. Molly gives a small groan of pleasure when Caleb presses in deep. He buries his face in Molly’s neck and holds him close as the sound of heavy rain outside the windows drums on.

Molly comes first, with a hand in between their bodies and his face pressed into Caleb’s hair, where Caleb can hear his soft gasps and satisfied moan perfectly. It takes Caleb only a moment more to follow him, with Molly’s body clenching around him and his deft fingers tugging at his hair until Caleb shudders and spills inside him. They’re both sweaty now, panting and somewhat sticky as they settle down and ride out the last waves of pleasure. For a long moment, Caleb lays still on top of Molly, letting their breath slowly even out together. 

The rainfall outside has softened, just a light patter against the glass when he finally pushes himself up. Molly's fingers fall away from his hair and he gives a sleepy mumble of complaint as cool air sneaks beneath the blankets. It feels even colder outside their bed when Caleb rouses himself to clean them up, and Molly is certainly no help with his lingering hands and wandering tail. He purrs when Caleb finally reclaims his toasty spot, cuddling close without ever opening his eyes. 

"Love you," he breathes, winding his tail around Caleb's leg once more. Caleb smiles and smoothes Molly's hair back behind his horn, gradually petting the soft violet locks until Molly's soft purr rumbles off into the deep, even breaths of sleep. 

"_Ich liebe dich auch, _my Molly," he murmurs into the dark, under the quiet sounds of rain coming down outside. 


End file.
